Naruto Swirling Leaf
by Dulemina
Summary: Jiraiya didn't train Naruto. He didn't do anything except for teach him how to control Kyubbi's chakra. But what he did do was pound into Naruto's head that information is power.. Will knowing this change Naruto for the better.. Or for the worse? Rated T just in case. Maybe Romance later. LONG TERM HIATUS
1. Epilogue

Naruto Swirling Leaf

Prologue

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

**Jutsu**

"Normal Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did.. Well I don't know what I would do, probably show Kakashi's face… Nah**

* * *

Naruto walked down the streets of some random town they had stopped to sleep in with Jiraiya. He was currently on his training trip and it wasn't doing anything beneficial to him. Jiraiya trained him, of course he did. But that training consisted of only trying to control the Kyubbi's power, which annoyed Naruto greatly. Sure Kyubbi's power was powerful and he would use it whenever he _actually _had to. But what if Kyubbi was somehow sealed? Like the time Sasuke, Sakura and he were fighting Orochi-pedo.

He would have nothing to fight with, sure Rasengan was amazing. But honestly he couldn't overuse it all the time, like his clones. Which led him to another path of thoughts. He remembered fighting with his clones and when they dispelled he saw himself from another perspective? Something like that. He didn't know what that was about and all this thinking was quite weird for the blond. But he had to give credit to Jiraiya for pounding in the fact that information is _power _. So now he had drastically improved his knowledge in every area he could possibly improve in. That was almost everything. So he was pretty smart by now. Not book smart or Nara smart. But smart enough to _survive _and that was what he needed. What with Akatsuki chasing after him, or to be exact the grumpy fox stuck in his stomach.

Naruto sighed and went into a forest, he had to look at why the clones were giving him different perspectives. Almost as if he was gaining their memories. But that was impossible so he shed that thought, though it still stood as the most decent theory. Walking deeper into the forest you could hear noises of fighting. Walking into a large clearing Naruto saw all his clones that were training and smiled. Jiraiya didn't teach him what he needed so he had took it upon himself to learn new jutsu and everything that could be useful to him. One of the things he was currently working on was improving his taijutsu and chakra control. Naruto scrunched his face in annoyance, thinking of his horrendous chakra control really made his day sore.

But fortunately he was working on it. He had a theory that seemed sound about his chakra control which was honestly quite interesting once you thought about it and dug a little deeper. Basically when he was younger he didn't know he had the Kyubbi sealed into him, which didn't really do anything. But it did horrible things to his mental concentration. The fact that a large amount of chakra was being sent into his chakra pathways _every single day_ and connecting to his chakra source was giving him near endless amounts of energy, which he later found out were affecting his ability to think, concentrate properly and do what normal people could do – _learn._

This unfortunately ended up affecting his life all the time until now. He had started training his chakra control and was starting right from the hardest chakra control he had ever heard of – using different colours of sand, he had to sort them into different places for every colour. Which was _unbelievably hard_ to do. He had found upon this method when he 'accidently' snooped around in Jiraiya's things. What? He was a ninja. He could do stuff like that! Anyway, many of his clones were working on trying to figure how to do so and when they could they would tell him and then disperse.

Now he only needed to see if he could actually get the memories from his clones. If he could the possibilities could be endless! Grinning Naruto quickly summoned a clone and told him to go forward into the forest and see if he finds anything interesting. Once he does he disperses and then Naruto sees if his theory is correct. Letting the clone go Naruto turned his thoughts to taijutsu. Honestly it was a wonder he hadn't died yet. His taijutsu was so horrible and broken that it was surprising that he could even fight with it. When he had started snooping around in Jiraiya's stuff he found interesting taijutsu scrolls and fuuinjutsu scrolls, whatever that was. Making a mental note to read the fuuinjutsu scrolls Naruto turned back to his original train of thought. There were two styles.

Swirling Tide – which he read was a defensive taijutsu. It focused on being like water and bending around his enemies with unnatural flexibility and speed, making the enemy be on the offensive all the time.

Coral Spikes – the name was strange but in all honesty it sounded awesome. It focused on being strong like coral and hitting with great strength, putting the enemy on defence.

Combined? It would be a really badass taijutsu. So he was making his clones find out if it was possible. Suddenly his thoughts were filled with a clearing in the middle of the forest and a crystal clear waterfall near the side of it. He saw how _he _had walked straight from the clearing he was in and for about ten minutes found the clearing with the waterfall.

Naruto shook his head. That wasn't his memories. So the only thing left was the clone he sent out. Naruto smirked and created a thousand clones. They immediately started on the different coloured sand chakra control. Naruto looked at the sky and smiled. It was going to be a long day…

* * *

Please tell me if you liked it and if I should continue it. Thanks for reading!

Also both taijutsu are mine


	2. Drawback

Naruto Swirling Leaf

Chapter 1 – Drawback

**Authors Note: **Since I got great feedback for the preview I decided I _am _going to continue with this story. But If I don't make a chapter in a week or so doesn't mean I've abandoned the story. I am just coming up with the plan that's all. There _may _be mistakes since I don't have a beta. But I am trying to fix any that I find. The chapters won't be great in length currently, maybe after I get into the flow of the story then yes, but now? About 1,200 words for each chapter. Anyway! On to the story.

_'Thinking'_

_Emphasis_

**Jutsu**

"Normal Speaking"

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

The next day when Naruto woke up he got out of bed and did what he always did. Eat some food. Not ramen, because he had figured out that it was the reason he was so short so he stopped eating so much of it. While eating he remembered that his clones were still not dispersed. Grinning he dispersed the clones and got knocked out. His face fell into the cereal he was eating and when it did the milk woke him up, though not before he inhaled some of it. Coughing Naruto with difficulty took his face out of the bowl and walked to the sink.

His head was pounding. It felt like a thousand sledgehammers had been beat upon his head and the pain was the result of the beating. In his mind hundreds of memories were floating around and making him see different things at once. It was madness. He literally could not think because of how many memories he was seeing.

After quite a while the pounding had receded and the memories were almost gone Naruto washed his face in the sink and then sat on the floor. His ultimate training tool had a serious drawback. He didn't think that the memories would affect him this badly. But what could he say, he _did _make thousands of clones so it shouldn't really be surprising that he would get knocked out from getting a thousand memories at once. Shaking his head Naruto stood up wobbling and walked around a bit to get feeling back in his legs. Thank god Jiraiya wasn't back from his 'research' and he was alone. Jiraiya would have freaked out.

Naruto cleaned up the table after getting feeling back in his legs and went outside. The sun was shining and the weather was warm. It made his day a little bit better. Smiling slightly he went to his training area and looked around. The place was eerily empty and it made him shudder a little bit. Naruto quickly made some clones, about a hundred now since he was _not _going to suffer a headache like that another time and told them to continue on what they had been doing the previous day. Even if he suffered a huge headache from the memory intake he still had to congratulate himself. The different sand chakra control exercise was going quite well and he could separate them all into different places within thirty seconds. Much better than the first time he tried which was two minutes.

His taijutsu combining was going okay. He had figured out how to combine a bit but it would still be a lot of work before he could actually use the taijutsu, let alone fight with it. He had put fifty clones to try combining the taijutsu and the other half to learn the chakra control exercise. He still had twenty seconds to go until he has perfected the exercise but he was going to try do it even better and perfect it until he can do it in five seconds. Which is going to take a long time but with clones it is going to be shortened by a large amount.

While the clones were doing what they needed to do Naruto sat down and took the fuuinjutsu scroll that he had found. It was for beginners which was good, he didn't know how hard it was so it was best to start from the beginning. Opening up the scroll he immediately gaped at it, in which were complex drawings and things he could hardly understand. Gulping Naruto looked at all of them and determined started to read the scroll.

**A few hours later**

Naruto was… amazed. The things you could do with fuuinjutsu were insane! He could seal the moon into a scroll. Make another dimension and even travel back in time. Of course all of them were hard to do. But he was instantly captivated by the limitless creativity in this art. He frowned at the fact that the 'beginner' scroll was simply writing about what you could do with fuuinjutsu and how complex the art was. But he wasn't going to give up. He _needed _to go to Jiraiya and ask him if he has more fuuinjutsu scrolls. Of course Jiraiya would find out that he had snooped around in his things but what is life without a little risk eh?

Onto another topic, he had already stayed in this town for a week and it was usually the time when they would move to another town. Naruto was excited, he was going to see another town and find out new things. He looked down and frowned at his clothes. He was also going to get another outfit. One not so bright, sure he loved orange but it really did clash with being a shinobi. They were supposed to be stealthy and he stuck out like a sore thumb. His personality didn't help either, but he was working on it so things were looking up.

Naruto packed everything up and looked at his clones. They were working hard but they needed to dispel. Having learned from his mistake the first time at dispelling all the clones at once he dispelled five at a time. There was no pain and his head hurt for a minute but then stopped. Grinning Naruto walked back to town. While walking through the forest he stopped and cocked his head looking to the right. He didn't know why he had stopped but something was there. Narrowing his eyes Naruto looked around and found nothing. The person was still in the same place but he couldn't see him. He didn't even know how he knew that someone was there but he did. Just like that time back in Wave when he felt a person when he almost killed that poor rabbit.

Shrugging it off Naruto started walking again but all the way back he was cautious and kept looking around for something suspicious.

**Jiraiya's POV**

Jiraiya looked at Naruto surprised. He didn't know he was a sensor. He had shadowed Naruto on the way back to town and saw how Naruto stopped and looked right at him. Jiraiya knew Naruto didn't see him but he did feel his chakra. It shouldn't be surprising to Jiraiya since Uzumaki were natural sensors but he had forgotten up until now. Smirking evilly Jiraiya **Body flickered** to town and thought _'I guess it's time to step up his training'_

**Naruto's POV**

Naruto shivered at something and quickly walked into the hotel room. He didn't know why he shivered but he felt as if he was going to be facing a lot of pain in the near future.

* * *

Yeah! Chapter complete! I am not going to bore you guys with the training and everything so I will do a time skip. If you didn't understand this is only one year into the training trip with Jiraiya so nothing spectacular has happened yet. Also, I thought about Naruto training with clones and decided that it is too over powered, so I have limited him to a hundred clones. Hope you enjoyed the chapter as much as I did writing it!


End file.
